


scattered to the winds

by cettevieestbien



Series: help, i've soulmate ficced again, and i can't stop doing it [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack Relationships, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT5, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Super Soldier Daniel Sousa, Super Soldier Peggy Carter, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, cute nicknames, like Ace and Danny and Peg, this was SUPPOSED to be a dialogue fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darcy, are you cheating on me? After all this time?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes I am," Darcy breathed, grateful for the distraction, "and it's lovely because two of them are really flexible and the other one is really attentive-"</p><p>"Three affairs! How dare you, Miss Lewis, I cannot believe-"</p><p>"Peg, I think its time we told them about us," Steve said with a fake teary voice.</p><p>"Danny, we need to too," Bucky said, all smug and charm.</p><p>"GASP," Darcy intoned, and they all burst into giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daniel and Peggy deal with having Darcy, Steve and Bucky as their soulmates. Are they the only functional ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	scattered to the winds

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Peggy and Daniel are Super Soldiers in this story. Lets pretend they were injected before this story.
> 
> 2- They meet Darcy when she is like 13, but they don't have relations with her until she is older. (Neither of them strike me as that kind of person.)
> 
> 3- This is my first time writing Daniel, and I have very little experience writing Peggy.
> 
> 4- If you don't want to read the sex stuff, skip 2017.
> 
> 5- Enjoy!

~1945~

"Peggy... You said that James went by Bucky?" She nodded. "Why did he, if you don't mind my asking?"

"His middle name was Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes. And Steve had never known James as anything other than Bucky, either, so it stayed despite being ridiculous."

"I don't think it's that bad..."

"You don't think it's that bad because you never saw him charm a person until they were eating out of the palm of his hand, Daniel."

"I never saw him do anything, Peg."

"You are lucky," she lied. "He was a horrible flirt. I don't know how Steve and I ever managed with him."

* * *

~1956~

"Daniel, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why are Steve and James' marks still full? Why aren't they dull, so many years after their deaths?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Their marks on me aren't dull, either."

"Do you think they're still alive?"

Daniel swallowed. "No, I don't think so, Pegs. I'm sorry."

"No," she said tearfully, "it's okay. It's too much to ask for, that. It's just that they were so young and we were so in love and their marks... Why aren't they dull, Daniel?" She sobbed, breaking against him.

He closed his eyes and wished, once again, that their boys hadn't died in that Godforsaken war. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

* * *

~1970~

"Do you think Darcy will take the news well?"

"The news that of her four soulmates, two are dead and the other two are in a serious relationship? No, I believe she will take it extremely well. much better than I myself did."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "How did you take Steve and Bucky being together?"

"Jealously. And she will, too. If you can't see that obvious truth-"

"You have to give her some credit, Peg. If she's the perfect match to the both of us and two Howling Commandos, who were one of the most tight-knit, unconventional and successful units in the army, then she's gonna have some heart and bravery."

"Be that as it may, she will not like it. She won't like imposing, she won't like that she never got to meet Steve and James, much like how you don't, either, and she won't like that all of this happened before she was even born."

"We don't know that that's how it happened, though."

"Her mark has been dulled since the moment it appeared on my skin, Daniel. She is not yet born."

"Well, if that's true, why would she have Steve and Bucky's marks?"

"We don't know for certain if she will or not, I am merely speculating-"

"If she doesn't, we won't have to tell her that they're gone."

"Well, let us pray that she doesn't."

* * *

~1984~

"Peggy? Are you alright?" He had been woken by pain in his arm, in his wrist.

"Daniel?" She had been woken, too.

"Oh, my," he said, staring down at his wrist. "Her name isn't dull anymore."

Peggy stroked the tender skin of her calf, where Darcy's name resided on her skin. "It must be her first day out of the womb."

"You mean, today is probably the day she was born?" Peggy nodded. "Again, why would Steve and Bucky have her name, then?"

Peggy shook her head. "Maybe they weren't meant to die when they did. Maybe something wrong happened and they passed on at the wrong time. I'm not sure."

"I just hope she's okay."

"Me too."

* * *

~1997~

"Peggy - who is this?"

"Daniel, this is Darcy."

* * *

~2005~

"She asked why Steve and Bucky's marks on her were still full."

"I know."

"But - why are they? Why is Fate doing this to us? What did any of us do to be given all of these questions and half answers, Peggy?"

"I don't know, Daniel. I wish I knew. I wish they were still alive."

"Me too, Pegs."

* * *

~2011~

"Darcy- Oh my, Darcy, he's-"

"I know! I know! What the fuck, how is he, I know, he's, holy shit, I-"

"Girls, girls! Can we freak out about this on the way there, please, I want to see him ASAP, I mean, don't you two want to-"

"YES!"

* * *

~2012~

"Those are fucking aliens! What the hell!"

"Peggy?"

"Daniel, do you see him anywhere? Do you? He said he was out there, fighting with Tony, Clint and Natasha. I can't-"

"There he is, Ace! Right there!"

"Wow," Daniel said, eyes wide as he watched Steve - his soulmate - fight off aliens.

"I know right?" Darcy answered.

Peggy just stared.

* * *

~2014~

"I tried to kill him! Peggy, I'm-"

"Finish that sentence, and Darcy will do unspeakable things to you, you blundering-"

"Peggy, lay off of him-"

"Ace, really, if Bucky's alive and didn't even recognize this one, then how do you think the both of their mental states are-"

"Excuse me, Darce, I take offense to that-"

(Sam just backed himself farther into the corner of the hospital room, desperately wishing he was anywhere but there.)

* * *

~2015~

James, as he now went by told Darcy and Daniel, "I want to talk to Steve and Peggy but they'll want me to be their Bucky and I can't - I don't know how to do that."

Darcy put a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie, listen. We've talked to them and they know you aren't the same guy. They know that you're different and they can accept that."

"They said they just want you. Any version of you, even and especially this one."

Darcy nodded, and kissed James on the lips chastely. "Go get 'em, tiger. They've been waiting, like, seventy years for you."

"Darce."

"What? Seriously, Peggy was awake that whole time and I know that if James had just showed up out of nowhere, she would've accepted him as is, and planted one on him-"

"Right in front of me?" Daniel asked, and James grinned.

"I would've made sure you saw every second of that steaming reunion, Danny."

Daniel gasped, and the two started up a giggle fit. "How dare you speak of such a thing in front of me, Mr. James! I'll have you know, I have a crutch and I am not afraid to hit you over the head with it! I am armed and dangerous-!"

They were laughing full-bodily, when James said, "oh no! Please don't hurt me! I'm scared for my life," and they all started to roll around on the floor.

* * *

~2017~

"Barnes!"

"What the fuck-"

"Is that any way to speak to a woman?"

"What time is it-"

"Would your mother approve, James? Would she?"

"Danny! Steve! Darce! Peg's harassing me! I need backup!"

"We can't help you, birthday boy!" Steve called from beyond the doorway and Bucky grit his teeth.

"What good are you anyway!" He called back, and grunted as Peggy sat more firmly on his chest. "What are you doin', Pegs?"

"I'm giving the one hundred year old his first present. I do hope he'll be able to keep up," she said, eliciting a groan from him, before leaning down to press their lips together. She dropped the act, and continued, "Then Daniel will give you his, then Darcy will give you hers, then Steve will give you his, and then you will give us ours," she said into his ear.

"But it's my birthday," he whined.

She shushed him. "Daniel, Steve and I spent seventy years without any birthday presents from you, and Darcy has spent her whole life without a single present from you, too, Mr. Barnes. You need to step up your game, and today will be your first chance to make it up."

"But I was being brainwashed for all of those birthdays-"

"Daniel hasn't gotten a single one from you, either," she reminded, and her hand stroked down his chest.

"Danny's fine, isn't he? Never heard of any heart break over it, so he's-" Bucky broke off with a gasp.

"Why don't we resume this conversation later? I'm sure he'd like to weigh in his opinions."

"O-Okay."

* * *

~2020~

"Okay, so, hypothetically, if you're pregnant with a super-baby, what do you think that would entail?" Darcy asked, and was very obviously trying to fend off tears.

"A fuck ton of patience," Bucky supplied Darcy, sharing a concerned look with Steve.

"Truth, justice and the American way," Steve answered, a beat after Bucky.

Daniel grinned at their answers, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell us that you're expecting, Darcy?"

"No, I'm n- Okay, yes I am, but the only one I know for sure it's not the child of is Peggy, so-" she still seemed on the verge of tears, was visibly shaking, so Peggy cut her off.

"What do you mean it's not mine, Darcy, are you cheating on me? After all this time?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Darcy breathed, grateful for the distraction, "and it's lovely because two of them are really flexible and the other one is really attentive-"

"Three affairs! How dare you, Miss Lewis, I cannot believe-"

"Peg, I think its time we told them about us," Steve said with a fake teary voice.

"Danny, we need to too," Bucky said, all smug and charm.

"GASP," Darcy intoned, and they all burst into giggles.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is the father? Also, what was your favorite part?


End file.
